Aphfly's fight Chpt 4
by aphfly666
Summary: This chapter is about Tj running away from the camp and runs into an old friend who he had thought died.


CHAPTER 4

The guy who captured me finally let me go but not Carry. He kept Carry hostage until the job was done. As I left through the cave entrance, I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. Aphfly is my friend and I don't want to hurt her. But I have to save my sister from being killed. I had a plan. A plan to keep Aphfly alive and save my sister to. As I did a 7 mile hike back to Aphfly's camp. I began to talk to myself. "Ok, so, I pretend to kill Aphfly and save my sister at the same time and get me n' my sister out of here, winning the fight. But I have to trick that guy to believe me. But," I stopped in the tracks of the dead body of Roberto, "Oh, no! What will I tell Aphfly?!" Aphfly was up in the tree that we slept in and over heard me. She asked me, "Tell me what?" She then jumped out of the tree landing beside the dead body of Roberto. She looked down beside her and covered her mouth, leaned up againest the tree. She slid down her back on the tree. She started to tear up. She asked, "How did this happen?"

I replied as nice as I could, "We got jumped and Roberto got shot trying to save me. He told me to tell you that he loves you and your father."

She crawled over to Roberto's dead body and laid her head on his chest. She had tears pouring down her face. I rubbed her back with care and lifted her up. I told her that we could bury Roberto by the tree he died by. She agreed and it took an hour to bury him and 30 minutes to put him in the hole. We left back to the camp and I sent Aphfly to get some sleep so she can stay up and hunt tonight. I sat by the fire, thinking of the deal I've made with that random guy. Burying my face in my knees another guy from Aphfly's camp came over and sat by me. He asked me wispering, "Why so down boy?" He was british.

I replied wispering back, "I made a deal with some guy, just to save my sister."

"What was that deal?" He replied still wispering. He seemed like he didn't like Aphfly. That's weird because everybody at her camp likes her.

"To kill Aphfly... BIG MISTAKE! I don't want to hurt her! Wait. Do you even like her?" I asked still in a wispering voice. Looking at him.

"Oh god no! She nearly almost killed me before you got here! I can kill her for you and you can take the claim for your deal. I never liked her." He replied.

"How come? She's pretty nice and I don't want to see her dead and laying there stiff with blood pooring out of her body either way. I don't want to do this deal! I care for her and I've been thinking of a plan for this deal. I am going to pretend her death and save my sister!" Slightly raising my voice.

He stood up saying, "Have it your way. I'm gonna kill her and win this thing! I want to get out of here! And quit this dump."

He walked to his tent as it got dark. I screamed in anger and it was a loud man scream. The kind of scream when a guy is in pain and you just feel so much anger rise in you, you just want to scream. Aphfly's father was standing in his tent door watching me fall to the ground in pain and sarrow. I started to cry and buried my head in my knees. I gripped the log and started to kick random sticks and rocks in anger. I threw the log up againest the tree with an incredible amount of power. It was one of those big 100 pound logs. I had 6 times the power of a regular man and I was football player. Aphfly's dad was suprised and walked up to me. He shook my hand and said, "Wow! That's not physically possible! I'm Proffeser Fight! You are amazing!" I turned to look at the shattered log and said to the proffeser, "I didn't..." I looked at the proffeser, pulling away my hand, "I didn't mean to do that! I didn't mean to. That was an accident." I was shocked and all I could say was 'I didn't mean to do it' and I couldn't feel my arms from the mass and pressure of the strength I just put in to throw that log. He was as shocked as I was.

"Tj! If I may," Grabbing my arm to observe, "So much incredible power! How did you do that boy?" I couldn't say anything or do anything but let him grab my arm, and observe it.

I replied un-sure, "I... I don't know! I just picked up the log and I threw it out of anger and pain. I don't know how it happened!" He turned my arm and there was a shot(a shot from doctors and stuff) and he gasped, "Oh no! Oh wait, it's just a freckle!" It was a freckle though not a shot. Geesh, scare me much proffeser? I walked away into the woods area. i got lost.

I started to sweat as I pushed my way through the thorn bushes. Stopping for a minute I heard a rawr coming from the east about... 8 miles away. So I started to run the way I've been going. Huffing and puffing, I lost my breath. I climbed up a really big pine tree. I stayed up in the highest part of the tree. But to the point where there is still thick branches. My foot slipped on a branch and I was hanging on a branch, 23 feet up in the air. I yelped because a branch dug into my side. Rustling was down below me in the bushes. So I lifted my tattered and bruised body up into the tree further. I took my lighter out of my pocket to shine some light but the rain put out the flame. Accedentally I dropped it down below, to the ground. I squinted to try to make out the figure that was making it's way up the tree. I throwed pine cones at it. It yelled, "Hey! Stop it man! It's me, Axel!"


End file.
